Rachel Volturi
by AbbiPhantomhive
Summary: Rachel was having the perfect life.Glee had won nationals,and she has the best boyfriend ever. All of that goes downhill when she finds out her life is a lie.She is a vampire, she has a brother, and much more.  Adopted from AbbyVolturi.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Volturi CH 1. DISLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING.

CHAPTER 1

RACHEL'S P.O.V

FYI: EVERYONE IN GLEE IS A SENOIR, PRETTY MUCH EVERONE WAS A JUNIOR WHEN IT STARTED AND THEY HAD JUST WON NATIONALS. 

_Thoughts_

My eyes popped open. I looked around and noticed that I was lying on the cold damp, ground. I'm in a forest. It's almost pitch black outside. I can't seem to see anything farther than 10 feet in front of me.

_How in the world did I end up on the forest floor?_

I was deciding which way to go to try to get out of the forest, when all of a sudden I heard a noise. I froze in place as soon as I heard it. It sounded like it was a wolf's howl. I didn't realize that I was moving until I saw that the forest was moving around me. To make sure that I was going to faint, I looked down at my legs to make sure that they were moving. Sure enough, they were. When I looked up again, I suddenly realized that I was walking towards the sound of the howl. I don't know why I was going to something that could kill me; I pretty sure my mind stopped working awhile ago. I just felt this strong pull to where the sound was coming from.

When I finally got towards where the source of the howling came from, I was shocked at what I saw. First off I was in a beautiful clearing. It was beautiful. But that wasn't the part that shocked me. What shocked me was who I saw in the middle of the clearing.

In the middle of the clearing were my two fathers. They have yet to see me. I was about to all them when my dad did something that made me freeze where I was standing. He suddenly burst into a giant wolf. Then my daddy did the same thing. **(A:N. She calls one of her fathers 'dad' and the other one 'daddy'.) **It was then that there was a strong breeze and it made my hair fly all over the place and into my face. It must have also blown my scent to them because when I finally got my hair out of my face they were glaring ant me. They turned to me and started to walk across the clearing toward me. I suddenly had fear creep through my entire body. They didn't have a look of love in their eyes; they looked like I was their prey. I could tell that they actually wanted to eat me. I tried to run away but my legs seemed to be frozen in place. I had a feeling that I was going to be their dinner.

All of a sudden a group of people ran out of the forest and attacked my fathers. They all had capes but their hoods were down. One of them was a man that has very pale skin. You could say that his skin could be called translucent. It reminds me of onion skin. His has very long hair that is jet black. Another was a man that has olive skin. It looked kind of odd with his chalky pallor but it looked good on him. His hair was also black but it was waves that stopped at his shoulders. The last one was a female. She has the same skin as the first guy. She had long lustrous mahogany hair. I wanted to yell at them to run; to tell that there was no way that they could win that battle. I opened my mouth to, but my voice got caught in my throat. I jumped about 3 feet into the air when someone spoke up from behind me.

"Jane. We have finally found you. You don't know how much we have all missed you. How much _I_ have missed you."

I turned around to see who was talking. It was a man who looked to be about my age. He had the same pale skin that I had. I looked over the rest of him. We actually looked like we could be twins. Then only difference is that his hair was a little darker than mine and shorter than mine. Also, his lips weren't as full as my. His eyes were a deep, rich burgundy. They were the color that my eyes have recently become.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" As soon as the words left my lips, I could see sadness appear in his eyes. I felt pain in my heart that I made him upset.

As soon as the sadness appeared it was replaced with hatred. Somehow I was able to tell that the hate was not pointed towards me, but at my fathers instead.

""Jane, how can you not remember me? I'm your—"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the off button and rolled onto my side to see what the time was. 5:00 A.M.

_Why did I decide to set my alarm and extra half-hour early? Oh, now I remember. Today is the day of the week when I run with my boyfriend._

How I ended up going out with Noah Puckerman, I will never know. Not that I'm complaining. I'm not, at all. I was the happiest girl in the world when he asked me out.

O walked o my bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. As I walked over, I remembered what brought Noah and I together in the first place.

It was about a week after Finn found out that he wasn't the father. Quinn broke with Puck hoping that Finn will forgive her. Puck was actually sad about the break up. Quinn was the first girl to ever break up with him; he is usually the break upper not break 'upe'. He also started to get attached to the baby. He knew that he wasn't going to end up with Quinn, but he wanted to help support the child. That was incredibly sweet of him.

So about a week after they officially broke up was when Puck caught me at my locker and asked me out.

_*FLASHBACK*_

I had just walked out of glee practice. We just decided that this week's theme would be Paramore/Pink. Everyone had to sing a solo and one group song. The groups ended up being: Finn, Artie, and Tina as group 1; Kurt, Mike, and Mercedes were group 2; while Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were group 3. That ended up with Noah and I being group 4. Apparently Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury were also going to be a group. I was walking up to my locker when someone grabbed my arm. That person spun me around. I looked up and saw that it was Noah. He looked upset. My heart hut a little seeing him being so upset.

"Is there something I can help you with Noah?"

"Listen Berry. I am going to be honest with you. I need you right now." I'm sure a look of shocked appeared on my face. "You are the only person who will still talk to me after this whole 'baby gate' thing happened. In this time I have come to realize that I really like you Ber-Rachel. Will you please go out with me?" He said looking down at the ground.

I couldn't stop smiling. I dropped my books and my bag and ran towards him. Once I wrapped my arms around he looked up in surprise. I took that opportunity and kissed him. After the shock wore off of him, he started to kiss me back. He started to get rough. He pushed me against the lockers and begged me with his tongue for entrance. I granted him since he was a really good kisser. After a while we broke apart, smiling at each other. He eventually let go of me so I could grab my stuff that I dropped on the floor. I picked the stuff and turned around to put the stuff in my locker. As I was turning the dial, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder. I shoved all of my books in my locker, since it was Thursday and we didn't have school tomorrow. I then looked in my bag to see if I needed anything that was in it. I saw my phone, my IPod, and my wallet so I grabbed them. There wasn't anything else, so I also shoved the bag into my locker. I then slammed my locker shut. I then tried to turn around to see No-Puck but I couldn't since he had a strong grip on me. He saw that I was trying to turn around and let go of me only to re-grab me with one arm as we started to walk out of the school. I couldn't be happier at this moment.

"So, do you want to go out with me tonight?" Shoot. And my smile faltered for a second. There goes my happy mood.

"Sorry Puck I can't." He looked sad but he also stopped walking, which pulled me back into him since I had continued walking.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked worried.

"No. It's just that you never called me Puck before. I like it."

"Thanks."

"So, why can't you go out tonight?"

"I have to record a song I wrote. I would love it if you could come with me."

He had a smile on his face. "That would be fantasist."

A smile appeared on my face. "Great come on then. We can drive to your house so you can drop off your car before we go to the studio."

"Ok." He said as we walked out of the school. We walked to the parking lot and found out that we were the only two cars left. He saw my car and his jaw dropped. "Damn Berry! That's your car?"

I smiled. "Yup. It was a sixteen birthday party."

We drove to Pucks house and then to the recording studio. That was one the best days I've have ever had.

_**End Flashback**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**End Flashback**_

That happened about 7 months ago. I ran up to my dresser to pick out my outfit for today's jog. I decided that I would wear Puck's favorite outfit. The tank top is bright red with a scoop neck with a cross on back. Two white stripes run down the sides of the top. The pants are back with a red waistband and white and red stripes. The pants stopped at about my shin.

I put my hair into a high pony. I headed down stairs to hear the sound of the door bell. I ran out the door, locked the door, and started my morning jog with a person who has told me that he loves me many times.

After the run with Noah, I ran up to my room to shower and to get ready to go school. Neither of my dads were up yet. They were night people. They work from noon to ten at night but they don't usually appear till around three in the morning. They hated me for some reason. Also I have started to notice that I look less and less like them. After I was done with my shower I put my kimono on and walked into my bedroom. My kimono was bright pink with black on the edges. It stopped almost at the knee. I then walked into my closet and decided on what I was going to wear today. The dream has been stuck in my head all morning. It kept making me feel like something was going to happen today. I ended up grabbing a teal shirt with a peace sign on it and a pair of dark wash jeans. For shoes I grabbed my black Arizona 'Viola' Sequin Sneakers. I had grabbed my bag when I noticed a box wrapped lying on my pillow. I grabbed the box off of the pillow and unwrapped it. When I opened the box, a card was laying on the top.

"_Just thought you might want this back, See you soon." _I flipped the card hoping to find a name on it. There was nothing. Under the note card was a necklace. The necklace had a large "V" in gold attached to it. There were some shapes inside the "V" and there was a red stone at the top in-between the two tips of the "V". I instantly loved the necklace. I put it on and walked out of my room.

I felt like I used to wear the necklace all the time. I decided that I never wanted to take it off again.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made my fathers omelets. I ended up using all of the eggs since my fathers both eat omelets that had 6 eggs each. My dad's had ham and cheese. While daddy's had ham, peppers, onions, and cheese. I set the two on the table. I grabbed two breakfast bars and walked outside to find my boyfriend waiting for me in his Jeep. **(A:N I don't know what Puck drives.)** I walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. Once I buckled myself in, I handed Puck on of the breakfast bars. He smiled, grabbed the bar, and gave me a quick kiss. We then drove to school talking about whatever or singing to whatever was on the radio.

_(Time Skip)_

We arrived at the school parking lot at 6:50. School doesn't start till 7:40. As we walking up to the entrance of the school, we met up with Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt gave me a hug, or tried his best to since Noah had his arm around my waist.

"Hey guys guess what." Kurt said quickly like he just had a bag of sugar.

"Coach S was actually nice to Mr. Shue?"

"We don't have football practice today?"

"Wow you guys suck at guessing. No. We have a new student starting today. According to most of the cheer team, he is HOT. I wonder if he is gay." Kurt was starting to drift off probability thinking about if the new student was gay of not.

Mercedes stopped him before he would start drooling. "We'll find out eventually. The rumor is that he talked to Mr. Shue about joining Glee."

I was shocked at that. "Really, the new kid would want to join Glee?" A huge smile appeared on my face.

"I hope so. That would the perfect time to get to know him." Kurt reply. He was really hoping that the new kid was gay.

"Well we'll find out at practice today." I said as we started to walk to the Jamba Juice that was in the school. I brought a small Orange Dream Machine, while Kurt got a medium Mango-a-go-go, Mercedes got a medium Razzmatazz with a calcium boost, and finally Noah got a large Aloha Pineapple. We walked over to Kurt's and Mercedes' lockers. After they grabbed there stuff for the first half of the day, we said bye as they went to class and we went to our lockers. For senior year the football players got to pick where their lockers were. Noah decided to put his next locker to mine. I grabbed my book and binder for math, US History, and my binder for AP Chemistry. I was the only one in the class since no one else in the school met the requirements. Noah walked me to my first hour and kissed me at the door. Noah then went to his class which was next door. I turned around and walked into the classroom to find only one other student there.

I walked to my seat, which happened to be in the back row, and grabbed my math binder. I opened it to the warm-up section and started on today's warm up.

It was finally lunch time. It was really weird in AP Chem. The new student was in my class. So now the teacher actually has to help someone else other than me. It felt really weird having another student in the class since I was used to it being just me and the teacher the whole time.

I found out that the new kid was in all of my classes. Every time I was look at him, he was staring at me. I met Noah and my locker and was about to go to lunch with him, when I realized that I forgot my Chemistry book in the classroom. I gave him a kiss and told him that I'll meet him in the cafeteria. I walked back to the classroom. I found the room locked. I turned around to walk to the cafeteria to go have lunch, when I saw the new kid leaning next to me holding my book.

"I think you forgot this." He said handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I say as I grab the book, "Do I know you from somewhere. You look very familiar."

He frowned when I said that. He hit his head into the wall. I thought that I saw a dent, but it must have been a shadow.

"Jane, I thought you would remember me when you saw the necklace. If that didn't work, I thought that when you saw me that would have work. Aro will be very upset that you don't remember. We are going to kill those mutts." He said.

All of a sudden I remembered everything. Being a vampire, Alec, that I work for the Volturi, and everything else that has happened in my vampire life. Finally I remember being attacked by my "fathers", their pack stripping me of my powers and turning me into a human without any memories. I had a sudden pain in my throat. I looked up at Alec and jumped on him, giving him a hug. He looked shocked but he hugged me back. He looked at my eyes and gave a bottle that was in his bag. I could smell it from here. Animal blood, yuck. He saw the look on my face. "Sorry Jane. We'll find you a human after school. We don't you to attack the whole school."

I smiled and took the blood. I drank and a grimace appeared on my face. "Thanks bro. I missed you. I missed everyone."

"Jane we need to leave tonight. Father and Uncles are getting really bad. Uncle Caius has already had the newbies attack any werewolf pack we can find. He is going to start a war. They want their prince and princess back." I smiled at the fact that our Masters/ Father and Uncles missed me.

"Let's get out of the hallway and talk in private." I told him while walking to the auditorium.  
>"What about your boyfriend?" He asked and I froze. I couldn't leave Noah, but I couldn't change him. He would hate me for changing him. I decided that I would figure that out later. I grabbed my phone and texted Noah.<p>

_Have a history project that I have to do, will b in library during lunch & free period. C u glee_

_Luv ya_


End file.
